Ricki and Morgan
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The characters meet alternate female/male versions of themselves. Honestly, I would love to see this concept become an actual episode. Takes place not long after 'Auto Erotic Rickulation'.
1. Chapter 1

Ricki and Morgan

(aka We are Women, Hear us Roar)

Synopsis: Taking place in an AU where the characters are female rather than male, Ricki accidentally opens a portal and the alternate versions meet each other for the first time.

Chapter 1—How Much Weirder Can It Get ?

It was a seemingly typical day in the Sanchez household. Everyone had been going about appointed rounds, taking care of heading to school or work. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until later on that evening when the Sanchez family had come home. A green portal had popped out of nowhere, and unusually enough, there were mirror versions of Rick, Morty, Jerry and Beth, standing in front of them.

'Ricki, I told you this was a bad idea. There are other instances where we, ahem, mingle with our opposite selves. We could be disrupting the very essense of space and time.', Sal warned, her arms firmly placed akimbo. She wasn't very pleased and seemed very anxious, unlike her usual, laid back, mellow self. This version of Summer had long hair, stubble and very lanky features. Summer had to admit that the male version of herself was very appealing and alluring.

'No way. I always thought there were female versions of ourselves. You have to tell us about our adventures as women !', Morty suggested. The girl versions had nothing better to do with their time and Ricki already knew that there was another universe in which they were _married_ to their male counterparts. She was going to _love_ relaying that information to the others to see how much it would gross them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Tell Us Everything !

Ricki's adventures were far different than anything Rick and Morty had experienced in their own dimension and it was fascinating swapping 'war stories' about how many universes and species they had seen (and been chased by or had to destroy to stay alive).

'What about Unity ? Did you come across another version of her ?', Morty inquired. Not oddly enough, it was a sore subject even for Ricki.

'Thought I had forgotten all about Un. Personally, though, I've moved on. I've acquired other hobbies.', Ricki said, taking a long swig out of her silver flask. She accentuated her speech with the occasional burp every now and then. Seeing Rick and Ricki sitting next to eah other tended to mess with the Sanchez's minds but like any other moment in their incredible history, it was as usual as anything else that had happened up to this point in their lives.

'That whole universe where we are all intermarried sounds a bit disgusting, unsanitary and just...wrong.', Jerry said. It was the first thing that he had said all day that made any semblance of sense and honestly, he was right.

'Talk about playing with yourself, am I right ? Hey-oh !', Rick said, burped and then gave everyone incredulous looks.

'What ?! We were all thinking it !', he bellowed, glowering slightly. Ricki felt that maybe matters had been compromised too much. She didn't want to leave more of an impression in this dimension than she had in the other world where all Sanchezes were interrelated. Just like Jerry had said, it was a mess and one that she could not afford to leave with them.

'What about Mr. Meeseeks ? Do you have one of those where you come from ?', Beth said, just out of inquisitiveness.

'Yes, and she's just as helpful and annoying in our dimension as she is in yours. We're keeping her box by in a pinch. Just in case. You never know when you might need her for some impossible task.', Ricki said.

'Good to know.', Rick thought to himself. He was always planning ahead for the unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Something To Remember Us By

It was getting late and Ricki was feeling a little bad just leaving behind the alternate version of herself with nothing.

'In another world, this locket means everything between us. I doubt it will disrupt any timeline here. You've already been through infinite possibilities before, and I really don't want to go through that shit again.', Ricki said.

'Amen to that sister. You are one smart chick.', Rick said. Coming from her other self, this was probably the highest compliment she could've received. Hearing and seeing all the slideshows from themselves was a bit of an ethereal and otherworldly experience. It was something that they wouldn't soon forget. Ricki didn't know if they would infer any of what they had learned from her mistakes. Jerry most likely wouldn't, due to the fact that he was an imbecile, but something told him Rick was taking notes and honestly that was the only thing that really mattered.

'Before I go, take better care of each other. I know you all don't get along that much and honestly, we're not that much better. We do what we can and muddle through at best. Just be more open, like we are.', Ricki said, sagely.

In the past, it seemed that they had been adhering to this advice and much less likely to blame, bicker or quibble over trite things that were inconsequential. They would still have their problems, but what family didn't ? What mattered most is that both families loved each other and if anything, were the binding force of stability in a very chaotic universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

The locket was something that each of them wore at one point and time or another on any number of adventures and close shaves. Morty had begun considering it a tailasman to fend off evil (when in fact it was, he just wasn't aware of it). Ricki, Morgan, Sal, Geraldine and Biff went back to their own plane, of course, Ricki making snide remarks and using the usual sarcasm about how much better off she was in her own multiverse. In essense though, she would miss her friends, even if they were herself in another timeline. She knew that Rick understood what it meant to feel paternal and that he _did_ care about his family even though he had a very eccentric and unusual way of showing it. Most of the time it came out as laconic or self-deprecating but at its core, it was extremely affectionate and loyal.

Somehow, Ricki felt that she would be seeing Rick again. Maybe to help him out of a tight spot that he couldn't escape from, but knowing his ingenuity and genius, it was more than likely that Rick would find his own way out of any pickle that he found himself and Morty in. Summer had grown to enjoy the wisdom of her counterpart and found it fascinating that life as a man was just as she thought it would be. It wasn't easier and it carried just as much responsibility as that of being female. She knew that being human was challenging enough and she didn't wish to become anything other than what she was. She was content with her surroundings even if Morty made her grate her teeth occassionally.

Once everyone had said goodbye, Ricki opened the portal and Beth was certain she saw the trace of tears leave her eyes. It might've been that sunlight had been blinding Ricki but she didn't hold the fact that Ricki could show emotion against her. Rick had cried himself, even if it wasn't in front of his own family. Everyone hugged, knowing that time and space wouldn't be screwy if they touched and in their own way, knew their connections even though they would be far from each other. Nonetheless it had been a learning experience for each of them in their own unique, individual ways. Strangely, it had been Rick who had been touched by the whole experience, even if he didn't admit to it outright. He would definitely be more receptive, seeing as how Ricki had been so successful (even moreso than _him_ ), but not to the point that he would be seen as being soft. Ricki wasn't a 'soft' individual herself. She was a tough cracker and he admired her for that. 'Someday', he thought, as he wandered back into the lab, 'We'll definitely be in a pinch and need you, and that's what we have the pendants for.'. He finished tinkering, yawned and stretched, but before returning to bed, he quietly kissed Summer and Morty goodnight. 'Even though you don't know it, I love both of you little farts.', he said, quietly as he crept out of their bedrooms and strode into his own. He would always adore them and he would die at a moment's notice to keep them safe, and he knew they would do the same.

The End


End file.
